Duelist Swears
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Got the idea from the potter puppet pals, "wizard swears"! So it's NOT my idea! I don't own the idea, characters, ect., I just own the idea of putting them together! Rated M for strong language! THIS IS A CRACKFIC!


YU - YA

Yugi and Joey were sitting in Yugi's room when all of a sudden, Yami came up to them.

"Guys! Dark Magician posted up a list of words that are banned from dueling. I didn't know duelists had swears." Yami said.

"Of course they do, Yami, they're called "duelist swears"."

"Yeah, like dragon bum." Joey added.

"Really? That's adorable." Yami said.

"Oh, they're worse than that. Read some, Yami." Yugi said.

"Lets see here." Yami said as he looked at the list. "Son of a mythical beast! That's useful!"

"Cranky Dark Magician Girl. That's **my** favorite!" Yugi said.

Tea came into the room and cleared his throat. "Do my ears detect fowl mouthedness?"

"No, Tea." Yugi said.

"Seto Kiaba's nipple!" Yami yelled.

"Excuse me!"

"Yami!" Yugi said as he hit him.

"I refuse to have this filth said in my presence."

"Dragon snot!" Joey said.

Everyone looked at him before Yami whispered, "Everybody run." Yami turns to Tea. "Duel monster's cock!" He yelled than ran off.

Tea sighed, "Stupid boys."

-- With Yami, Yugi, and Joey --

"Well, that was fun." Yami said, then looked to see Ryou. "Oh, hi, Ryou."

"Hello, Yami, Yugi, Joey. What's up guys?" Ryou asked.

"Where saying duelist swears like, "Ojama Yellow is a hunk"!" Joey said, and Ryou gasped.

"Bakura says that I shouldn't use language like that like he does." Ryou said.

"Well, Bakura is a Duel Monster skank!" Yami said, and Ryou gasped.

"He doesn't mean it, Ryou. Yami's just trying out some duelist swears." Yugi said.

"I mean every word I ever say **ever**, because I'm Pharaoh Atem!" Yami said in an almost evil voice.

"I'm telling Dark Magician." Ryou said as he started to sneak away.

"You're such a prune head."

"This is against duel monster rules."

Yami appeared in front of Ryou and said, "I can't let you do this, Ryou."

"Oh no, no, no, no... I don't like to swear, Bakura doesn't like me to swear." Ryou said as he tried to sneak the other way.

"Are you one of us or not, Ryou?" Yami asked as he appeared in front of him again.

"I **am** one of you, but-but..."

"Try it then. Here's the list. Say anything." Yami said as he showed Ryou the list.

"You can do it, Ryou." Yugi said.

"...Kuriboh's... butt crack." Ryou said.

"Yay!" Joey and Yugi cheered.

"You **sicken** me!" Yami growled, lowly.

"Bu-but it's on the list."

"Kuriboh is **ten** times the fur ball **you'll** ever be, Ryou." Yami said, and Ryou slumped. "Leave Domino City, Ryou Bakura... **never** come back." He said, and Ryou walked away, slowly.

"Yay!" Joey and Yugi cheered again.

"You're quite the man today, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yeah! You're right with boyish attitude."

"Hey! Lets do a prank call!" Yami said, and called someone from his cell phone with Yugi and Joey listening in. Pretty soon, Seto picked up.

"Kiaba Corp., Seto Kiaba speaking."

"Blue Eyes White Dragon is the dumbest thing ever!" Yami said, and all three of them started giggling.

"What?! If I ever find out who's calling me, I'll call the police and you'll go to jail, and I'll **kill** you, because I'm-" Seto would have continued, but Yami had hung up because Tea had come along with Dark Magician.

"There they are." She said.

"Tea would like to have a word with you." Dark Magician said.

"Oh, Dark Magician Girl poop!" Yugi said.

"That is **exactly** the kind of language and attitude that I want get rid of in the streets of Domino City. The traditions of the city must be upheld and respected. The founders-"

"Dragon fuckin' troll shit, Tea!" Yami yelled.

"What?!"

"You floppy disked, wannabe bitch!" Yami yelled, and there was silence until Joey said something else.

"Duel Monster gayness rules!"

"Dark Magician, I **urge** you to punish these monsters."

"Oh, Tea, let them have their Dark Magician noodles."

"But **you're** the one who banned the words in the **first** place."

"I don't even remember 5 minutes ago. Back to your slumping." Dark Magician said, and Tea walked away.

"Thank you **so** much, Dark Magician!" Yugi said.

"Allas! You're welcome!"

"...Dark Magician... **you** remember back in our ancient times, right?"

"Why yes!"

"Do you remember any super ancient, lost-to-the-ages, older times "duelist swears"?"

"Uh... well, there is **one**."

"I want to hear it!" Joey said.

"The elder swear! You must **never** repeat it to **anyone**!"

"We won't." Yugi said.

"Here it is..." Dark Magician said, then took a deep breath, and... "_**YOUR MOTHER IS A**_ (Multiple sensors)_**ING**_ (Sensor)_** LAURA MIBSON**_ (Multiple sensors.) _**ABANINIUM**_ (Multiple sensors) _**TRAGOONA**_ (Multiple sensors) _**HIPPAPOTOMOUS**_ (Multiple sensors)_**ING REPUBLACIN**_ (multiple sensors)_** AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE**_ (Multiple sensors) _**WITH A BUCKET OF**_ (Multiple sensors)_**ING IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU**_ (Multiple sensors) _**SOUP**_ (Multiple sensors) _**WITH A BUCKET OF D**_(Multiple sensors) _**MICKEY MOUSE**_ (Multiple sensors) _**AND A STICK OF DYNAMITE**_ (Multiple sensors) _**MAGICAL**_ (Multiple sensors) _**ALAKAZAM!!!!**_" Dark Magician finished, and sighed.

There was silence for a minute before Joey broke it again.

"Wow!" Joey said.

"Now you know. You must never,** ever** repeat it, ok?"

"We promise." Yami said.

-- The next day, outside of the school --

"_**YOUR MOTHER IS A**_ (Multiple sensors)_**ING**_ (Sensor) _**LAURA MIBSON**_ (Multiple sensors.) _**ABANINIUM**_ (Multiple sensors)_** TRAGOONA**_ (Multiple sensors) _**HIPPAPOTOMOUS!!!!**_" They all chanted, along with Ryou, who had changed his mind about swearing, although Bakura didn't seem too happy about it.

YU - YA

Ok... like I said... I don't own the idea, characters, ect. I just own the idea of mixing the two together!

Don't kill me for not updating my GX story 10 Fatal Days, I'm having trouble with it! -Gets out of the way to avoid getting hit with rocks-

_**REVIEW, BUT DO **__**NOT**__** FLAME!!!!**_


End file.
